skyfall_aftermath_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lenworth Vidok
Point of origin The son of a Tobagan politician (of a "shark in a tiny puddle" nature) and a Ghanean accountant (who reduced existence to equations), Lenworth decided early on in life that neither of these paths held any appeal for him. His surname comes from his great-great-great grandfather, who, when freed, swore to take the name of the first man he met once he set foot off his former master's plantation. When his parents' divorce brought him and his mother to London from the Caribbean, Len went into a decline - mainly due to the lack of sunshine. The tutor assigned to provide the near-catatonic child with some education spent four months banging his head against an unremitting brick wall. Chink in the defenses Eventually, and in desperation, he turned to a computer game, in the hope that the bright colours and task-based RP involved might at least marginally engage the boy's interest. To his utter bewilderment, Len started talking nineteen to the dozen - but only to and about the game. Through the medium of various programs, the tutor rapidly learnt that Len had heard everything he'd said, and had stored away such components as seemed to him remotely useful. The tutor suggested that the boy would benefit from more challenging assignments that he was capable of monitoring, and, through a children's charity another, far more highly-qualified tutor was provided. This lady, however, did not care for being overlooked, and her constant and biting sarcasm soon led to her following the first tutor out the door. It was at this point that someone in the LEA (Local Education Authority) decided this was a clear manifestation of the SEP field, something which should only be seen or acknowledged when it was 'somebody else's problem'. 'Can' opener Enter Frank Davies, an alcoholic former physics professor and, in his own words, 'professional piss artist'. He was already washed-up amid the flotsam and jetsam of life, when the LEA tapped him for this 'one last chance'. He happily ignored Len, merely providing a new program or game every time the boy stopped, and this very indifference nettled Len, who started, following the example of his previous tutor, to belittle the older man, probing what drove him to drink, and if he had yet completely marinated his brain. Frank was irked by questions that struck a little too close to home, and fired back about 'heliotropic half-wits', and battle was soon joined in earnest. Len's mother raced upstairs to protect her darling from the screaming madman - only to discover that the madman currently in question was in fact Len himself. When she tottered back downstairs, the tones were muted, but no less venomous, and for almost three days, with only occasional respite for food or collapse, the two men tore into each other verbally. With the final settling of the dust, however, came a mutual respect, and each of these damaged souls aided the other in crawling clear of the quicksand of their own self-indulgent depression. Frank put his bottles away, and Len emerged from his house for the first time in almost a year to discover that, although not in the manner of Tobago, the sun did still shine in this seemingly benighted country. Next phase With some cobweb-clearing fresh air, Len was able to look at things differently, and soon began, with Frank's aid and encouragement, to explore the world around him. His geekiness led to several unpleasant incidents, but little by little he rejoined the world. Frank, now unsauced, was able to recollect some things of his own, including old contacts, and through that network, the seventeen year-old Len was packed off to Balliol College, Oxford where, in a mere four years, he burned his way through the bachelor's, master's and PhD programs in Computer Sciences, coming to the attention of MI6's Q Department with his groundbreaking theoretical work on micro-miniaturisation using selenium silicates. Joining the team Despite his undeniable genius, Len cannot work for protracted periods alone without slipping into depression, and he prefers to constantly ping ideas off others. Len is, in his own words, 'a tinkerer', always looking for the ways in which goals can be achieved or existing materials improved. His socialisation skills being what they are, he often extends this to the people around him, making him a less-than-welcome addition to parties and other social gatherings. Physique Len is 5' 11" (180 cm) and 12 stone 12 lb (80 kg). He has a relatively swift metabolism when it comes to burning calories, and looks lighter than he is. He wears glasses as an affection, feeling they make him look smarter. He has black hair and dark brown eyes. Quirks Len has deep-seated abandonment issues, and at the moment has Alistair as his 'rock'. What would happen if this friendship ended or was taken away is unpleasant to contemplate. His search for a father figure continues. Len believes his glasses make him look smart - and cool, a delusion thus far immune to any manner of reality. Len has in his record an official ban on running in any government facility. This is nothing to do with safety concerns, merely how he looks when attempting it. Jukebox Category:Squint Category:Black Hair Category:Male Category:Brown Eyes Category:MI6 Category:IT Category:Average-looking Category:PC Category:PhD Category:Jiskran's Chars Category:Non-Violent